love is not a victory march
by serozha
Summary: "Kau shotacon, sensei." [Sasuke, Naruto]


_a/n: awalnya fic ini diniatkan dengan plot yang lain. tapi begitu ditulis dan direview saya baru ingat... ini malah jadi kaya cerita kyoko/katsuya dari fruits basket ahahah. mohon maaf. jadi, ini terinspirasi dari mereka. disclaimer saya ga punya apa-apa di sini, bahkan plot pun, cerita ini sekedar saya upload untuk di share siapa tahu menghibur. sankyuu!_

-x-

Satu hal tentang diajar oleh guru macam Sasuke itu― menembus topeng yang dipasangnya itu gampang-gampang susah.

Walaupun di hari pertama dengan kurang ajar Naruto sudah memanggilnya Teme― yang lambat laun, dengan hukuman tak langsung seperti diceramahi oleh Hinata-sensei, membersihkan toilet paling bau dan menyikat kolam sekolah sendirian-membuatnya mengubah embel-embelnya menjadi Yang Mulia paling Sensitif Sasuke Uchiha, tetapi baru sekali itu Naruto melihat sesuatu yang manusiawi di wajah Sasuke Uchiha. Matanya berkilat marah, waktu itu. Kontras dengan perilakunya yang dingin dan tak terdekati oleh bahkan siswi paling agresif dalam hierarki sekolah mereka (entah Ino atau Sakura-chan, itu urusan mereka sendiri).

Hal ini menyalakan rasa penasaran, hiburan yang lama tak pernah ditemukan Naruto di gang-gang gelap tempatnya menghajar orang hingga setengah mati, mendapati percik darah yang bukan miliknya di sudut mulutnya sendiri.

Malam itu remang, dan deru geng motor yang sempat dengan bodoh berpikir dapat memasuki teritori mereka dengan mengacau telah sayup-sayup pergi, pontang-panting. Naruto mengelap bekas darah itu dan menatap sepatunya sendiri yang sudah butut dan kini ditambah bercak darah lagi, dari orang yang kini babak belur diinjak-injak di hadapannya.

Malam masih jauh dari pagi, dan Naruto berpikir bagaimana Sasuke-sensei pasti masih tidur, sekarang, di suatu tempat, dan apakah mungkin Naruto bisa menghadiri kelas literatur Jepangnya besok hal pertama di pagi hari.

-x-

Sasuke-teme tidak bertanya tentang memar di wajahnya, dan gores-gores kuku itu, apabila ia menyadari kehadiran Naruto yang seharusnya paling mudah disadari, dari seragam olahraganya dan caranya duduk melamun memandangi awan sendiri, menghitung domba sementara ceramah literatur Sasuke menggaung di pagi hari yang terik dan malas. Naruto dapat merasakan tatapan risih siswi-siswi, dan berdoa sendiri ia akan segera keluar dari kelas ini setelah ceramahnya selesai. Ia tidak pernah merasa berasal di dalam ruang kelas. Atap sekolah masih menawarkannya kebebasannya untuk tidak dilirik siapapun, dan ia bisa tidur siang di sana hingga kelas-kelas menyebar ke pelajaran yang lebih lengang seperti olahraga atau home economy dimana ia mendapat keterampilan-keterampilan yang praktis dapat digunakan bila kau hidup sendirian.

Pada akhirnya, ketika semua orang memberi salam dan Sasuke-sensei menunggu dengan sabar hingga bocah-bocah smp itu selesai, dan beranjak keluar ketika kelas mendadak ribut, Naruto tersandung dan mengikuti di belakangnya, dan di luar kelas, mereka berpencar.

-x-

Jam dua belas terik, mungkin. Saat bayangan tepat di bawah kaki dan Naruto berteduh dengan eksemplar komik terbuka di kepalanya, dan bahunya disentuh oleh tangan yang tidak begitu kasar, dan Naruto bangun dengan kuda-kda apabila di bawah bayang ia tidak menyadari wajah tanpa ekspresi itu, guru baru yang telah membuatnya bangun pagi dan menghadiri kelas sastra, demi apapun, selama sebulan belakangan.

"Aah, kau rupanya."

Naruto berbaring untuk tidur kembali, membetulkan letak komik itu di mukanya. Sasuke mengangkat alis.

"Kukira istirahat sudah berakhir dua puluh menit yang lalu, Uzumaki. Waktunya masuk ke kelasmu."

"Aku sudah di sini semenjak dari kelasmu."

Ketika beberapa detik selanjutnya berangsur tanpa reaksi apa-apa lagi, kecuali bunyi ctik halus, Naruto bangun kembali untuk melirik pada guru yang bersandar ke dinding tak jauh dari padanya. Sebatang putih terselip di antara bibirnya dan ia menangkupkan tangannya di sekeliling pelintir nikotin itu untuk menyalakannya. Kemudian, menghirup dalam. Hembuskan. Sasuke-teme dengan rokok di atap sekolah, membuat Naruto nyaris mulai tertawa histeris.

"Kau..."

Sasuke-sensei, yang sedari tadi menghiraukan kehadirannya dan kini bersandar pada dinding, terlihat jauh lebih muda dengan gayanya yang kasual menyarungkan satu tangan itu (bila tidak berkurang kerennya). Ia menoleh pada Naruto dan menarik alisnya lagi, begitu elegan, ketika berhadapan dengan wajah Naruto yang ingin tertawa dan heran pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau... menyeretku ke Hinata-sensei dan mengawasiku membersihkan semua toilet dan kolam sekolah yang berlumut lima senti itu, dan sekarang, kau..."

Naruto tertawa, kini. Ia telah duduk, dan menekuk lututnya dan menggenggam tangannya sendiri, yang mengepal oleh pengalaman. "Jika siswi-siswi tahu kalau Pangeran Sasuke-sensei yang mereka idolakan ternyata punya sisi seperti ini, kurasa mereka akan makin menjadi-jadi."

Sasuke sepertinya memikirkan hal itu, dari caranya menghembuskan napas yang berserbuk putih lagi lewat mulutnya, dan menjepit rokok itu di antara kedua jarinya. Mengisap lagi. "Banyak guru lain yang merokok," mulainya, dan berhenti. Namun Naruto tahu dari caranya menghirup dan menghembus lagi, ia bukan orang yang bisa jauh dari adiksinya.

"Dan kukira seorang yankee menyingkir ke atap sekolah untuk hal-hal seperti ini."

Naruto melirik ke wajah Sasuke, kini menatapnya, mungkin sedikit penasaran dengan asumsinya sendiri. Kemudian Naruto tertawa. "Nah, aku punya tagihan yang belum dibayar daripada membakar uangku sendiri." katanya. Sentimentil. Kemudian tak lama ia berangsur berbaring kembali, dan menutup wajahnya di balik eksemplar yang sama, mendengarkan angin berhembus dan Sasuke-sensei menghabiskan rokoknya.

Ketika ia nyaris menyelip ke alam tidurnya sendiri, ia mendengar langkah kaki Sasuke, bertahan sebentar di depan daun pintunya, Naruto dapat membayangkan ia ragu di sana tidak tahu apa Naruto sudah tertidur atau tidak, dan kemudian menyelinap pergi sesunyi waktu ia pertama kali datang, dan menutup pintu atap itu di belakangnya.

-x-

Semenjak itu, sesungguhnya, bila Naruto tidak hadir di kelas bahkan di pelajaran literatur jepang dengan lektor 'favoritnya', ia berada di atap. Ia datang dan menyelinap lewat pagar sekolah pagi-pagi sepi dan tinggal di sana ketika ruang kelas menyediakan tempat baginya, di antara ejekan dan dengusan orang-orang yang jijik dengan caranya berpakaian dan label mengenai hal-hal yang dilakukannya pada malam hari ketika seorang murid seharusnya belajar di rumah, mempersiapkan masuk SMA di tahun terakhir.

Setelah tiga kali berturut-turut absen dari kelas literatur Jepang, setelah kelas ke empatnya berakhir, Naruto menemukan dirinya dipergoki oleh Sasuke-sensei sendiri, masih dengan kacamatanya dan segala aura guru yang membuat Naruto ingin membencinya dan mengganggunya pada saat yang bersamaan. Sasuke naik ke atap waktu itu bukan untuk melepas dahaga ingin menghirup nikotinnya. Namun dengan tatapan sedikit kesal, (apa Naruto hanya membayangkannya?) bertanya. "Aku akan menyeretmu ke ruang kepala sekolah bila kau terus membolos kelas."

Elokuen sekali, untuk guru sastra jepang.

Sebaliknya, Naruto merenggangkan kembali kaki dan lengannya, di sekitar buku-buku pelajaran lusuh yang ia biarkan buka di sekelilingnya, yang kemudian diamat-amati Sasuke-sensei sendiri. Naruto duduk dan bersandar pada jaring-jaring pengaman lantai teratas itu, tersenyum, dan menceritakan ceritanya. "Aku tidak suka berada di dalam ruang kelas, sensei, sesuka apapun aku dengan lektur bahasa jepangmu."

Sasuke terdiam, tangannya mengerjap di jaring-jaring besi yang sama, dan kemudian menoleh ke atas, ke ketinggiannya, dan kepada Naruto lagi dan mungkin berpikir apakah mungkin anak ini pernah mencoba memanjat ke atas dan membayangkan dirinya melompat, begitu kesepian seperti itu karena Sasuke sudah membaca catatannya, Uzumaki Naruto, sering terlibat perkelahian dan yatim piatu. Matanya sendiri begitu mustahil biru, seakan ia terlalu sering menengadah ke langit dan memerangkap spektrumnya di dalamnya.

"Apa kau belajar untuk ujian masuk SMA Y?"

"Yup. Aku ingin-melanjutkan ke SMA itu, paling tidak." jawab Naruto langsung, tersenyum bodoh akan impulsnya sendiri belajar dan rencananya yang sederhana ke depan.

"Kau bahkan belum tentu akan lulus ke depan."

"He~eh, jangan begitu pesimis seperti itu, Sensei! Aku memang tidak suka mengikuti kelas, tapi aku berusaha di sini agar bisa mengikuti ujian kelulusan, nanti!"

Sasuke menatapnya, lensanya tak meredupkan ketajaman dari tatapan itu, yang membuat Naruto sedikit terpana. Mereka berdua dihembus angin musim gugur, dan sejenak kata-kata Sasuke tak terdengar.

"Masa mengajarku akan segera selesai bulan ini."

Naruto membelakkan matanya.

"Aku mendapat tawaran pekerjaan di perusahaan X di bidang analisis. Kukira kau ingin tahu,"

"Wah, berarti aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi, dong."

Perlu sejenak agar Naruto mencerna kebenaran ini, dan menelan. Ia menyamarkan rintihan litaninya semua orang selalu pergi dan mereka tidak pernah kembali dalam sebuah senyum, dan menengadah ke langit yang menggelap. Mungkin sebentar lagi hujan, cukup deras untuk menangis untuknya.

"Kau masih bocah,"

Ucap Sasuke-sensei.

"bila berpikir kita tidak bisa bertemu di luar sekolah. Lagipula kau ingin masuk SMA Y kan? Kita bisa bertemu agar aku membantumu belajar."

-x-

Menjelang akhir musim gugur, di kota mereka yang terletak di pinggir laut, di antara asap nikotin dan cahaya senja terbuka, Naruto dapat mengajukan pertanyaan bahkan pada subjek-subjek lain dan Sasuke dengan cara yang mudah menjelaskan kepadanya, tentang sains dan hal-hal remeh seperti hitungan dan membuat Naruto tidak merasa bodoh. Di sore hari, ia menunggu tutornya, dan di pagi hari, ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk masuk ke ruang kelas.

Bulan-bulan merayap dan ketika langit semakin gelap, Naruto bersiap menghadapi ujiannya dengan sedikit keberanian dan janji yang ingin dipegangnya, untuk tidak terlalu terlibat perkelahian lagi.

Namun waktu terus berdetak.

-x-

Musim dingin sampai menggelutukkan gigi dengan fakta yang seharusnya sudah tertanam dalam diri Naruto semenjak awal-lebih mudah masuk daripada keluar dari lingkaran setan. Menjadi seorang begundal tak berharga sepertinya telah membuatnya pernah mengambil pekerjaan memukuli orang hingga setengah mati, dan mengalami juga yang demikian. Orang-orang tengik yang menahannya pertama kali di sini hanya karena ia tidak pernah punya pilihan, juga akan menggigitnya balik jika ia mencoba macam-macam, seperti, meninggalkan komuniti mereka.

Entah kenapa, ketika ia dengan paksa diseret ke salah satu gang, ia dapat menutup matanya dan teringat lagi bayang wajah Sensei waktu itu ketika membangunkannya pertama kali. Kontak fisik yang supel pertama kali, dan hanya sekali, semenjak ia sampai ke sini.

Di antara tinju dan injakan yang meretakkan rusuknya, dan membuat wajahnya tak ampun berdarah-darah, di antara pentungan dan kakofoni rasa sakit yang memuncak itu, satu-satunya pikiran yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah, "Ah, semoga Sensei tak tahu" sebelum gelap menjemputnya, di antara wangi amis darah dan badannya yang berderai-derai bilur, di aspal.

-x-

Guru-guru dan polisi datang bergantian, di waktu-waktu awal ia siuman di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Sensei, dan Naruto mengerti mengapa seorang intelektual wajar bila merasa waktunya dibuang-buang oleh seorang yankee yang tidak tahu terima kasih, gagal menghadapi ujian satu semester dari yang terakhir hanya karena lagi-lagi terlibat perkelahian. Selain Tsunade-baachan yang menatapnya dengan prihatin namun tidak bisa berbuat banyak, karena semenjak Jiraiya mati, ia bukan walinya, Naruto tidak memasang senyum pada siapapun yang berkunjung.

Desember akan datang dan pergi dengan hati-hati, pikir Naruto, sementara perbannya mulai mengganggu dan dia berpikir, setiap pagi, apabila ia menyelinap dan berlari ke pinggir pantai, apa mungkin mungkin Sasuke-sensei akan memaafkan keteledorannya dan menyemangatinya dengan caranya yang diam dan dingin, dalam ujian susulan.

Ia tahu ia tidak punya kaki yang cukup kuat untuk membawanya sejauh itu.

-x-

Ketika ia pulang, pemilik apartemennya sudah mengepak barang dan menyerahkan itu kepadanya karena sewa yang menunggak lewat satu bulan tempo. Dengan bentakan barang-barang yang dikumpulkannya dalam satu tas itu dilemparkan ke kakinya dengan sederet rentetan. "Aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan orang yang suka berkelahi," keluhnya. "Bisa-bisa tempat ini menjadi bandar narkoba nanti..."

Naruto mengambil tasnya, dan berbalik, senyum ironi mulai melekat permanen di ekspresinya.

Di ujung lorong apartemennya, bila ia melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya, kini dalam kemeja kasual hitam dan celana dan menggenggam kunci mobilnya, menatapnya dengan mata yang menyipit, Naruto tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Sasuke-sensei mengambil tasnya tanpa suara dan menuntunnya turun, dari apartemen dan pemilik tengiknya itu, menghiraukan panggilan Naruto yang terbata-bata dan suaranya yang sedikit retak.

Hingga

"Oi, Teme!"

Naruto menatap bahu itu menegang, dan menoleh padanya, akhirnya, dan dengan satu tangan yang sudah tidak diperban Naruto ingin menyambar tas itu dari tangannya. Tanpa hasil. Sasuke memegangnya dengan keras kepala, dan menatapnya memperingatkan.

"Mau kemana kau membawa tasku?!"

"Pulang."

"Pulang-?"

Sasuke berjengit, seolah pertanyaan idiot itu mengganggu kepalanya. "Ayo, pulang denganku. Kau tidak punya tempat tinggal, kan?"

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak tahu kemana harus mencari ketika kau tiba-tiba menghilang. Ketika aku menghubungi sekolah, katanya hari ini kau pulang, jadi-"

"Kau tidak perlu seperti ini."

Naruto menungkas, nadanya nyaris gemetar, bukan karena dingin di pinggir jalan dekat mobil Sasuke berada. "Aku bisa bertahan, mencari tumpangan sendiri, bila-"

"Tapi aku ingin kau tinggal."

Naruto menatapnya, seolah tidak percaya. Berceceran sudah harapannya di tanah namun Sensei seharusnya tidak bercanda seperti ini, ia―

"Kenapa?

Kenapa Sasuke seenaknya? Jika ia bercanda, seharusnya ia tidak keterlaluan. Naruto bisa saja berharap, dan ia sudah begitu banyak berharap―

"Karena aku menginginkanmu."

Jalanan begitu sepi. Sayup-sayup kota di sekelilingnya yang ia perhatikan, dari beranda apartemennya yang dulu dan dari gang-gang itu, tentang masa lalu. Kemudian ada orang ini, orang tua brengsek ini, yang punya tanggung jawab dan membuangnya sia-sia pada orang seperti-

...seperti dirinya.

Sasuke terus mulai dan mulai. "Aku tidak peduli jika kau ingin aku mengatakannya dengan cara apapun, berulang kali. Tapi aku memang menginginkanmu dari awal. Hanya saja kau memang masih SMP dan aku harus berhati-hati, jadi-"

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke Uchiha, dan membiarkannya merengkuhnya balik. Hanya sekali ini saja, di jalan, saat ia masih terlalu pusing akan semua hal ini dan memilih percaya daripada berargumen lagi. Sekali ini saja. Mungkin, bila ia pasrah, ia bisa menikmati hal ini sampai akhirnya. Naruto menghirup dalam-dalam wangi Sasuke dan segala partikel yang membentuk dirinya di sini.

"Kau shotacon, sensei."

"Darimana kau belajar kata itu?"

Sasuke memeluknya yang tanpa jawaban, dan Naruto hampir dapat mendengar senyumnya.

"Mungkin kau saja yang terlambat lahir di dunia."


End file.
